Mors
Mors is the Destroyer entity serving under Emdes and the wielder of uncreation in this universe, although with his plan in the working, the latter might not apply solely to him any longer. His physical appearance is undefined, and, appropriate for his role as the Grim Reaper, assumes whatever the onlooker would most closely associate with the "end" and, as such, holds aspects of death, decay and destruction for most. Personality His personality is cold, calculated and twisted - mortal morales matter little to him, as only nourishment for his master is of true importance. He is a masterful manipulator, able to perfectly mimic human emotion when he needs to despite his utter apathy, and, with most people, he keeps an amiable, albeit very professional, relationship. One of the few emotions, or, perhaps better called "irrationalities" he seems to posses are both a strong sense of curiosity and duty, as well as rare shows of what appears to be a genuine sense of honour. There is likely no one aside from him or God that can tell what parts of his personality are real, and what is a carefully crafted facade. As the Grim Reaper Mors is not only the Destroyer of his universe, but also the Grim Reaper, or Death, as many simply call him. He resides within a special dimension that lies between Heirir, the purgatory, the spirit realm and the material world at the same time, which allows him great mobility between these four planes. Many of his "children" also reside within this plane, although there is, at the very least, one exception. When a being with a soul dies within the material plane, he seperates their body and soul, dragging the soul through the spirit realm (limbo) and, should it be willing to (which most are, as he makes it clear to them that he doesn't come back very soon should they chose to stay in limbo) into purgatory as well. This process is usually one of few words, except for a more or less accurate explanation of what is awaiting them. Only with very few individuals, such as particularly talented mages or unique beings such as outsiders, has Mors been known to exchange more than the minimum of words with. With the vast amount of souls he has brought to the afterlife by now, chances are, even if you plead for your life, you will only repeat what he has heard countless times before, and, as it is the case for all but the fewest, your pleas will go unanswered. He takes this role seriously, and, while he could, considering his power, do it from the comfort of his own dimension, still makes it a point to personally appear before those who die, with his appearance usually being preceded by the tolling of bells, rattling of chains and a noticable chill in the air or other such signs (depending on what the dying person associates with the calling of death). For the most part, only those who are facing death themselves notice these signs, however, those with an affinity for the spiritual, or those very close (both physically and emotionally speaking) to that person might sense his arrival as well, and, even more rarely, they will physically notice his presence or be able to interact with him (such as pleading for the life of a dying loved one). He often humbles such acts, for a short while, as it was his decision to allow them to occur in the first place. However, it goes without saying that proper respect to the lord of the dead is strongly advised. Who knows, if you pick your words right, he might even humble your request for just one more day with the one you loved. Just don't expect this service to come without a hefty price. Despite the vast number of deaths that are occuring simultanously across the world, Mors manages to show up to all of them punctually, since duplicating himself is a trivial task to him. He has thought on recruiting others to do this for him, but has ultimately decided not to, for the time being. Although he is considering employing some of his "children" should another largescale war break out, as a way to both save his power, and to try out the success of his projects.